Beerus
Summary Beerus (ビルス), also known as the God of Destruction Beerus (破壊神ビルス), is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and also appears in Dragon Ball Super. A powerful, confident, and downright obsessive hothead, he is the God of Destruction within the Seventh Universe and, as such, his occupation is to destroy populated planets. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Beerus/Bills Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of millions of years old Classification: God of Destruction Power and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, True Flight, expert martial artist, afterimage creation, cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”, Ki manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, energy sensing, immunity to poison, can seal people away, transmutation/matter manipulation, able to redirect an opponent's attack with ki, can create clones of himself, energy nullification, apparent immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Universe level (Whis stated that comparing Beerus' power to Goku and Vegeta's (The two having just obtained God ki) was like comparing a castle to a tree) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew to a planet at 3/4th the speed of Whis.). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universe Class Durability: Universe level Stamina: Unknown Range: Universal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Years of fighting experience and training under Whis, mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, as he knows the exact pressure points of his opponents) Weaknesses: Beerus is incredibly lazy and quite moody. Beerus has no other notable weaknesses. Feats * Destroying half a planet with a poke (using a single finger) *The clash with Goku caused Shock waves which shook the entire universe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Beerus' Judgement – Beerus fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. ** God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere: A huge Sun-looking energy sphere technique. Beerus uses this attack during his battle against Goku, while facing him above planet Earth. It is also called the Beerus Ball. ** Wrath of the God of Destruction: Beerus holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, in order to increase the size of his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. * Pressure Point Attack: Beerus uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this on Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their confrontation of King Kai's planet, using chopsticks on Piccolo, and later on Vegeta. * Continuous Energy Bullets: Beerus can fire a volley of powerful energy blasts at his targets, causing considerable damage and destruction, fired at a very rapid rate. Beerus uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. Used against Goku. * Beerus' Counterattack: Beerus dodges his opponent's attack and reappears behind them, and then proceeds to chop the opponent on the back of their neck, inflicting damage and knocking them unconscious. * Kiai: – An invisible wave of ki that Beerus emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. * Headshot: A physical technique where Beerus knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. He uses this against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their short confrontation on King Kai's planet. * Sealing Spell – Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years. * Sun-like Aura Ball – A massive sun-like aura ball which Beerus prepares to use to destroy the Earth before being interrupted by Goku. * Attack Altercation and Redirection – A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. Beerus used it to catch the strongest caveman's Fire Breath, turned it into a ball of fire and then shot it at the alien by pointing at him with his fingertip. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sailor Moon Sailor Moon's profile Inconclusive Matches: Sans (Undertale) Sans' profile Serenade.EXE Serenade's Profile Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Gods Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Immortals Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Aliens Category:Cats Category:Energy Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists